PIZ
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Theodore and Hank are stuck dealing with a container ship named P.I.Z. (Request for tate310)
"I don't like this Theodore!" Hank whimpered nervously as he and his best friend made their way along in the Big Harbour.

"Well, why not, Hank?" Theodore asked.

"George told me that he's a nasty piece of work! Oh, can't we just leave?"

"Nonsense, Hank! We were given a job to do! Besides, I know how to deal with bullies. I put up with Oliver the Vast, remember? He was mean. I'm sure I'll manage our guest, and you'll be alright if you stick with me." He told Hank.

"Thanks, Theodore." Hank said, relieved.

Theodore just gave Hank a reassuring smile, and the two entered the dock.

At first, there was no sign of the new arrival anywhere, even though both Hank and Theodore kept their eyes open for him.

Soon, however, Theodore spotted the three black letters that identified whom they were looking for.

"Hank, he's over there." He said in a very quiet voice.

Hank looked very scared. "I don't want to go, Theodore!" He protested.

"I know, Hank, but tugboats are always brave. Think of Foduck- he has to be the brave one when everyone else is scared."

"You have a point, Theodore..."

"Well, we should go."

And so the two advanced into the dock, still feeling very nervous and also remembering the circumstances of their current predicament.

...

" _Hank, Theodore! I have a very important job for you both today." The Dispatcher informed them._

 _The two little harbour tug were very excited indeed, as they hadn't had a lot of work to do, and so they had been stuck in their dock._

" _I need you to go and help a container ship get settled in the cargo dock." He told them. "He'll be there for the rest of the day."_

" _Alright, Dispatcher- we wouldn't let you down!" They chorused, and they set off, leaving the Dispatcher by himself._

 _Theodore and Hank were excited until they met up with their friend, George the Valiant._

" _Hello George!" They both said cheerfully._

" _Hello Theodore. Hello Hank." George replied, sounding a lot less enthusiastic._

" _What's wrong, George?" Theodore asked in concern._

" _Did you guys hear about the container ship coming in today?" He asked._

" _Yes, we did. In fact, the Dispatcher sent us to help him!" Hank answered brightly._

" _Just to warn you, but he's very irasable."_

" _Pardon, George?" Theodore asked politely._

" _That's the word Foduck used to describe him- or something like that... but he told me it means he's bad tempered."_

 _Both harbour tugs looked at each other nervously. They didn't like the sound of that!_

" _Well, good luck to both of you." George said, and he left his two young friends looking at each other in fear._

...

"Well, here we are." Theodore looked at the three black letters on the container ship.

They read: P.I.Z.

"Does that stand for something, Theodore?" Hank asked him.

"It often does." His companion answered. "We could always ask him what it means..."

"That is, if he doesn't get angry at us first!" Hank replied, beginning to panic again.

"Calm down Hank. We just need to be polite. Follow me."

The duo floated over to the front end of the container ship.

"Hello, excuse me? We'd like to talk to you!" Theodore called courteously.

"What is it?" The container ship asked crossly.

Hank accidentally bumped into Theodore out of fright. Although he hated being bumped, Theodore didn't call Hank on it, as he knew it was an accident, plus... it would be rude to change conversation.

"We just want to know your name." Theodore explained.

"Well if you must know, my name is Patrick Inc. Zelta." He informed brusquely. "And before any of you pipsqueaks ask, yes, that is what the letters on my hull stand for."

Both tugs were bristling with indignation. How dare he! He had called them both pipsqueaks! However, Theodore was aware that they had to be polite to their guest, and he reminded Hank about it.

"Alright, Theodore, but I feel that he had no right to call us pipsqueaks." Hank said firmly.

"I know, Hank, but we must be nice."

Blowing from his smokestack to let out some of the anger, Theodore looked up at P.I.Z. or Patrick, as he felt would be easier to refer to him to.

"So what does 'zelta' mean?" He asked.

"Beats me- wait, why are you even asking? It's none of your business!" The container ship replied rudely.

"Well, I don't know, and Hank doesn't know, so we hoped you'd know." Theodore replied innocently.

"Great... What kind of respect am I getting here?" Patrick moaned. "I've come all the way from about halfway across the world in raging seas losing cargo and I'm stuck with the two most annoying harbour tugs I've ever come across!"

Theodore and Hank were very offended now, and they decided to try and do something.

"Listen, Mr Patrick," Theodore began in a quiet voice. "We can both see that you've had a horrible journey, and that we are not your first choice of company here in the Big Harbour. But we can give you respect and kindness and even a listening horn if need be. But there isn't any need to insult either myself or my friend Hank, because we haven't done anything to you, except try to welcome you here into our home at the Big Harbour."

Theodore fell silent, and watched the container ship anxiously. He wondered if he had even said the right thing.

But the visitor was thinking something. He was thinking something very important.

Then, Patrick spoke again.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for being so horrible to you before."

"Are you usually that rude to others?" Hank asked.

"I often am. What annoys me is that everyone's too afraid to stand up to me and say something... but you-Theodore, right?"

"Yes, I am!" Theodore exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, well you took courage and actually called me out on my actions. I'm impressed. No one's ever that brave."

"I'm not brave though." Theodore said. "I'm not a hero like Foduck or as strong as George."

"Sometimes, it just takes belief in the right thing to speak out when everyone else ends up running." Patrick smiled. "You've got that trait really strong in you. Use it when you're in the world."

"Thank you." Theodore replied, though he felt very bewildered by what had happened.

But it didn't matter, as he became an ally to them both, and he was nicer to their friends as well- which confused George a lot!


End file.
